Untitled for now
by DragonNikol
Summary: not so good at summaries and this is my first fanfic for this movie so....just read it and you'll figure it out as this story unfolds
1. Default Chapter

I turned towards the sound of the voice. 'C'mon,' I thought, exasperatedly, as I looked upon the person standing in front of me. "What do you want Mick?" I watched as he tried to formulate, with extreme care, what he wanted to say to me. I shifted the two swords on my back irritably as I waited.

"Will you come back?" He looked so sad asking me that. I almost said 'Yes' but then I remembered why I had left in the first place.

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "No, Mick I won't go back. I _can't_ go back." I turned on my heel and began to walk in the opposite direction. He didn't follow.

"They'll find you one day Angel! You can't hide from them forever!" He called as I continued walking.

I stopped dead upon hearing that last statement. "Who will find me one day Mick!" I yelled at him as I started running at him. His eyes widened, either in shock or fear, I couldn't tell which. I grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and jerked him until he was staring me in the face. "Who?" I growled out in his face. I heard them before they said a single word. As I turned, I unsheathed a sword and before I knew it I was in the middle of a complete circle of lycans, almost. "Great" I muttered. I sheathed my sword and waited.

I turned slowly, studying the circle. I was human, brought up by both clans because it was their war that made an orphan of me in their last great battle. That last battle had determined the lives of many involved, and both sides had suffered great losses. But that had been so many years ago, when I was just a baby. Neither side had the heart to kill me, simply because I was helpless. 'Not anymore' I thought sourly. 'But they had urged me to take my closest friends every time I had gone out. That was before I left.' I scowled as I stopped and looked into the eyes of my closest and best friend.

"_What would you do if I die?" I asked looking at his soft brown eyes. Everyone stopped and stared, watching really._

_He stared at me, his eyes wide in shock. "I'd be right behind you."_

_Ifrowned. My eyes narrowed dangerously before I stood and walked to the door. I barely got it open before it closed tight once more. I turned and looked into his eyes and saw the fear and the question within their depths. I sighed resignedly before turning away from him._

"If you think I'm going back to that mansion, you can forget it." I growled taking a step away from him. His eyes showed me that was not his intent.

"We want to live with you. What you had said to us before you left is true, every word." That answer came from behind me, from Kahn's eldest son.

"I know that Kain. Otherwise I wouldn't have said it nor would I have left." I looked, reluctantly, away from his eyes. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around my best friend's waist. "I've missed you, all of you." I murmured pulling away slightly. I looked around at everyone. 'How much longer can you take living by yourself?' I wondered as I looked into each of their faces. I let go of him and brushed past him and Tielk. "I have to go" I murmured. I continued to walk away as I felt their eyes boring into my back "It is safer this way" I murmured quietly as I rounded the corner that would take me home. I sighed as I entered my home. The basement was where I lived and the rest of the upper parts of the house were part of the bar that my human friends and I ran. I looked at the clock over the bar that was situated in the center of the room. One hour was all I had to get ready to open the Underworld Bar. I ran a dance studio also but that was open during the day, sometimes itwas open at night also and the people who used the studios went through the side door. The first floor was the bar and the upper three floors had two studios each. There was a fourth floor but no one but I went there. That floor is off limits to even my human friends.

The fourth floor was where I went to practice my sword fighting and martial arts taught to me by Kahn. He was the best teacher of anything to do with combat of any kind. Of course, so was Selene. 'But does it even matter any more?' My thoughts used to hang precariously over the cliffs of insanity at the most intense times of failure. My head whipped around at the sound. I loosened the sword over my right shoulder in its sheath. I walked cautiously towards the sound's direction. My hand ready to unsheathe the sword at an instant's warning. 'Show me where you are.' My eyes adjusted quite quickly to sudden darkness for a human. The sound came again, but from a different direction. My eyes narrowed in concentration. 'Once more and I'll have you.' I thought walking carefully further into the room after closing the door behind me. The third time the sound came the sword was unsheathed and the edge of it nearly severed the neck of who now stood in front of me.

"MICHAEL!" My hand nearly jerked out of control before I could sheathe it again. "What the hell are doing here?" The anger in my voice was barely contained but I could care less at that particular moment. I glared at the collection of lycans, hybrids, and vampires around me. Mark and Kendi caught my eye. My eyes narrowed dangerously, then they widened. Michael was just about to say something but I didn't care. "You've known all this time where I've been and yet you decide to show up now, of all times? And to top it all off you send my friends and Mick to gang up on me on my return trip home from my martial arts class. How low have you stooped to get me back at that mansion Michael? Did Selene put you up to this or was it Kahn?" My eyes narrowed once more in accusation more than anger. Michael looked flabbergasted beyond belief. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water before he finally found his voice.

"Angel, listen, come back, please. Selene didn't send us out here to get you. Kahn did. We need you." Michael looked so sincere. He looked on the verge of tears.

I scoffed. "No! I refuse to go back. Please leave, I have customers who will be arriving soon and I need to get ready. I have less time now as it is so show yourselves out and please do not come back. If I need you I know where to reach you. Tell Kahn and the others, especially the ex - Death Dealers that I say hi." I hated having to do that, but it was the only way. Michael needed to get over himself sometimes and just leave it at no. I went over to the door that led to my living quarters. I heard the door slam as I descended into the last level of the building.


	2. chapter 2

The early nighters showed just as I switched the 'OPEN' sign on. Kennie arrived at fifteen to midnight. I watched the dancers and drinkers from the stairs. A soft smile crept onto my face as I thought about the opening night of the Underworld Bar and Dance Studio.

_A few people started drifting inside out of the cold after being kicked out of the other bars at closing time. All they needed was the OPEN sign to have a reason to drink more. The bar was closed for the night. There were still people dancing to the remix music of the artists out west. The bar suddenly opened again and drinkers flocked to it needing something. Water, beer, champagne, anything available, any thing we had. Until I was called over to deal with someone who had asked for blood. I was the only one in the mortal realm who knew how to deal with _their_ kind. I dragged him outside and into the adjoining alleyway._

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed at him. Luckily no one nearby could hear because of the music coming from the Bar._

"_A very wealthy person," the man stated tersely._

"_With blood money in your pockets. I know what and who you are, _Kraven_. Don't think for a minute I won't call Michael or Selene or even Kahn." Something was going on, though what, it was hard to tell. _

_The man growled. "Keep this to yourself, young woman and besides next time I will kill you." Kraven said as he turned around, away from me._

"_Uh, Kraven. The blood bar is in the cellar. Right down those stairs to your left. I own that building too. You could crash in the back of the third floor. And stay away from the lycans if they're there." 'What the HELL am I thinking? Letting him go down there. Those Vampires will seriously kill him if they don't dismember him.' But Kraven saved my skin with what he said next._

"_Thanks, but no. I would rather live to see the next Full Moon." I smiled a thank you before following him out of the alley._

_I frowned as I watched him disappear down the corner at the end of the street. _

That had been over six years ago. 'Wonder what happened to him after that night. Oh well, not my problem anymore.' I sighed as I walked the upper floors to make sure no drunks were harassing my nighttime dancers. I had a sense of ownership towards the dancers that entered my studios every night. Dancing is like the most toxic drug in the world, you can't get enough of it. My sense of ownership came from the fact that I provided them a very safe place to dance. To let the drug overrun their senses and override their common sense. 'Common sense,' I mused thoughtfully, 'just doesn't compete with the different drugs that wreck havoc on a person's body. The drug is everything if it is the right one and in the precise amount.' I continued to walk the halls and as I walked, I looked into random studios, checking on the progress of their dances.

Everything I had ever hoped for never could have survived the Underworld. My hopes and my dreams I had had to keep them hidden from those who would seek to use them against me. So I wrote them down and hid them deep within the Mansion. That book is still there, deep in the bowels of the Mansion's belly. The book is hidden in an old hidden alcove that I had found while exploring as a kid. Back then I wasn't afraid of anything, and now I wish I had been a little afraid of what could have been lurking in the shadows.

I had hoped one day that I could go out west, to the United States maybe, and become a world renowned author who wrote about love, adventure, trouble-maker illusions, and other nonsense. But this world, my world which includes the Underworld, would be unable to house such a dream. So I write in a book that is so totally secret that no one knows of its existence.

Everything could have turned out extremely different, but then I wouldn't be me, or would I? As I closed the leather bound book, I couldn't help but think of the question that I had asked the book. Would I still be me, if everything had turned out differently that what it had in all actuality? Or would I be somehow different? Would I be all girly and not know how to use a single weapon or would I be what I had always dreamed of being? I sighed as I looked at the clock above the bar. I raised an eyebrow at the last of the regular stragglers.

I put the book back in its place on the stairs down to my living quarters and then I went to take care of the regulars. "Alright boys, you got to go home now so I can get some sleep. I'm just as tired or more tired then you two." I grabbed the beer bottles out of their hands as I shooed them out of the door. Kennie was coming in from next door as the door began to close. "Does it seem like it gets later every time they leave?" He laughed.

"Seems so doesn't it." I laughed right along with him. "You should get going Kennie. I'll lock up." He smiled.

"I know that it's my turn but I really need the sleep if I'm the one who's going to open up tomorrow night. I'll see you around three for our afternoon thing tomorrow." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before he walked out the door. I smiled and waved at him before he got in his car and made his way home.

I sighed as I locked the door and then closed the gates. After making sure that all lockdown procedures were done, I grabbed my jacket and left through the back door that led into the back alley. I walked out of the mouth of the alley and walked straight into…"Kahn." My eyes narrowed as I watched as Kahn's escort came out of the shadows.

"Angel, I have finally discovered a small encounter you had about six years ago with a nameless male who had asked for blood in your bar. I also heard that you invited said nameless male down to the bar you have made specially for the underground." Kahn meant all that he said as statements, but said as questions.

"Yeah, but that was six years ago Kahn. Besides, it's not like the guy is going to come back." I sidestepped Kahn's escort and began walking towards the Mansion. "Besides, I've got some business to take care of at Home, so if you don't mind, I'll see you guys. Later." With that I took off at a brisk pace. I knew that they could catch me quite easily if they really wanted to. I could stake my life on the simple fact that Kahn's escort wanted to chase me down and drag me back to Kahn. I highly doubted that Kahn would let them. I found how wrong yet how right at the same time I really was. Kahn chased me down himself. I glanced at him from the corners of my eyes as I continued to run. I ran even faster as he started to get closer to me every passing second.


End file.
